Bertha Utkina
Bertha Utkina is THELEGENDGIANTDAD and Chariot Dude's 6th OC. Her family moved from Russia to Japan where she now attends Akademi High School. Appearance Bertha has thick eyebrows and her face is covered in warts. She is quite possibly the shortest student in the high school, shorter than even her best friend, Stevie Mills. She has messy brownish hair and dark green eyes. She's chubby and her gums are covered in warts. Personality Bertha is as tough as a bowl of nails. Her family is in the Russian Mafia, and it shows. Being the daddy's girl she is, if she sees a corpse or witnesses a murder, she'll hide in a bathroom stall and call her dad to come take care of things. She doesn't usually talk to people as she only knows Russian and German. Sinner will occasionally follow her around school and translate things people want to tell her, but she never tells them anything in return. She is on bad terms with nearly everyone at school, and will not hesitate to hurt anyone that even tries to hurt Kokona or Stevie. 100 Questions WIP *Translations provided courtesy of Sinner. * Please tell us your name. ' ** Bertha Utkina. * '''When is your birthday? ' ** Friday, January 8, 1999. * 'Your blood type? ' ** A+. * 'Please tell us your three sizes? ' ** No. * 'Tell us about your family composition. ' ** My parents, older brother, and younger sister. * 'What's your occupation? ' ** Student. And only student. I am nothing but your average student. * 'Your favourite food? ' ** Hot soup. I don't care what kind, as long as it doesn't contain chicken. * 'Favourite animal? ' ** Ducks. * 'Favourite subject? ' ** Biology, for no particular reason. * 'Dislike subject? ' ** Language. * 'Is there a boy you've been thinking about? ' ** Yes. * 'Do you enjoy school? ' ** Sure, why not? * 'Are you in any school clubs? ' ** Book club. Tell them nothing otherwise. * 'What's your motto? ' ** I don't have one. * 'Your special skill? ' ** Nothing that an average 18 year old wouldn't have. * 'Tell us about your treasure? ' ** No. * 'Describe yourself in a single word? ' ** Normal. * 'Your forte? ' ** Just your average, every day 18 year old activities. * 'Your shortcomings? ' ** Average 18-year-old girl shortcomings. * 'Places in your memories? ' ** Russia. I miss living in Russia. But we moved to Japan for no particular reason. * 'What is your favourite drink? ' ** Water. * 'How good can you swim? ' ** Okay. * 'Your timing in 50-meter race? ' ** Average speed? * 'Your hobby or obsession? ' ** I like regular 18-year-old girl things, like movies, boys, cooking, hair, and house remodeling. * 'Disliked food? ' ** Anything with chicken. * 'Anything you want most currently? ' ** Nothing that any average 18-year-old girl wouldn't want. * 'Afraid of heights? ' ** No. * 'Dislike thunder? ' ** No. * 'Rainy or sunny? ' ** Rain. * '''Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? ** Mechanical.' ' * What do you eat for breakfast?'' '' ** Toast with cheese, as well as either coffee or tea. * Do you believe in ghosts? ' ** No. * '''Can you play any musical instruments? ' ** No. * 'Are you the outdoor or indoor type? ' ** Indoor. * 'Ever in quarrel with your sisters? ' ** I only have brothers. * 'Do you have a cellphone? ' ** Yes. * 'How long is your commute to school? ' ** Just a few minutes. * 'Do you have more friends than most? ' ** No. * 'Your favourite sports? ' ** I don't play any. * '''How good can you cook? ** I never cook.' ' * Favourite colours? ' ** Yellow and green. * '''Anything you can never forgive? ' ** Very few things I will never forgive. * 'How tall are you? ' ** It does not concern you. * 'Shoe size? ' ** It does not concern you. * 'Your dreams? ' ** To live the life of every average 18-year-old girl. * 'Do you have any marriage desires? ' ** Yes. * 'Do you dislike hot drinks? ' ** No. * 'Do you like bitter coffee? ' ** Yes. I only like bitter coffee. * 'Bed time? ' ** No. * 'Wake up time? '. ** No. * 'When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? ' ** Bed person. * 'Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? ' ** Sure. * 'Do you have any tips on losing weight? ' ** No. * 'Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? ' ** I have no preference. * 'Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. ' ** I am right handed. * 'Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. ' ** No. * 'Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. ' ** No. * 'What's the name of your school anthem? ' ** Something about cheer leading, I think. * 'What's your favourite flower? ' ** Uh, violets? * 'What's your favourite saying? ' ** I don't have one. * 'What's your favourite four kanji phrase? ' ** What? * 'What comes to mind when you think about spring? ' ** Flowers. * 'And summer? ' ** Sun. * 'What about fall? ' ** Leaves. * 'And then the winter? ' ** Snow. * '''If you had a time machine, where would you go? ** Nowhere.' ' * Do you like reading manga or short stories more? ' ** Short stories. * '''What's your allowance? ' ** I have none. I make my own money. * 'Tell us something a lot of people say about you. ' ** "Wow, she is really normal and there is nothing about her that concerns me" * 'What are your hobbies? ' ** ...Bird...Watching...? * 'Tell us your weight. ' ** It is impolite to ask such a question. * 'What are you capable of? ' ** Nothing that concerns you. * 'What do you wear when you go to bed? ' ** Pajamas. * 'Has anyone ever asked you out? ' ** No. * 'If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? ' ** I would...complain? * 'Tell us about your daily routine. ' ** ''No.'' * 'What is something you always carry with you? ' ** My... Teenage girl... magazines...the reading kind, not the gun kind. * 'Western food? Japanese food? ' ** Russian food. * 'How do you commute to school? ' ** That doesn't concern you. * 'What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? ' ** Teenage girl things. * 'What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? ' ** Teenage girl things. * '''Where are you living right now? ** That doesn't concern you. Next question. * What kind of place is it? ' ** ... * '''What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? ' ** I met Stevie. What a weird kid... * 'What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? ' ** Uh, my... uh... dog died? * 'Do you like roller coasters? ' ** No. * 'How's your eyesight? ' ** Good. * 'What's your favourite holiday? ' ** Christmas. * 'What job do you have in school? ' ** Just an average student. * 'What do you do in your freetime? ' ** Read magazines. Talk about boys. Other teenage girl stuff. * 'How long do you study every day? ' ** 1–2 hours. * 'Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? ' ** Stevie. He may not be the smartest, but he's helped me out of a few sticky situations in the past. * 'What do you do on the weekends? ' ** Next question. * 'If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? ' ** Another human female. * 'Are the school rules really strict? ' ** Yes, I guess. * 'What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? ' ** It depends. Usually soup or pasta. * 'How many friends do you have? ' ** 1. Stevie. * 'Do you take any detours when you go home? ' ** No. * 'Are you interested in any actors? ' ** Yes... As a teenage girl, I love... actors. * 'What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? ' ** I'm glad it's over. * '''What are your favorite things about the Russian Mafia? Relationships Stevie Mills Bertha's closest, and technically only, friend. She thinks he's kinda odd, and even a bit annoying at times, but still likes him nonetheless. Kokona Haruka Bertha's crush.. She is not very familiar with her personality, yet is attracted to her due to her large bust size. She will see to it that anyone who harms her will receive appropriate punishment. Iyaiya Kodomo Bertha dislikes Iyaiya, and those who hire her to harm Stevie. She will stop at nothing to make sure that she and her employers leave Stevie Alone. Mokoto Kototo Bertha does not dislike Mokoto, instead, she feels simply indifferent. She does, however, feel as though she owes Mokoto something for being nice to Stevie, and will not refuse a favor asked by her. Ongaku Obarodo Bertha thinks of Ongaku as a friend. Should anyone pose a threat to Ongaku, Bertha will gladly defend her. Riesen Vater Because Bertha knows German, she will occasionally talk to Riesen in his native language. They aren't very close, but they do hang out at lunch sometimes. Mikhail Utkin Mikhail is Bertha's father. He is closer to her than any of his other children. If he dies, he has made it clear that she will take his place as Mob Boss, as he doesn't trust his son, Nadezhda refuses to do it, and he fears Anastasia. Nadezhda Utkina Bertha is Nadezhda's oldest daughter and second child. Nadezhda is not very close with Bertha, as Bertha is more of a daddy's girl. She does care for Bertha, however, and thinks she's the most mature of her children. Dmitri Utkin Bertha is Dmitri's younger sister. He is often the one to drive her to school, as their father is often busy with activities ranging from mini golf to murder. He feels as though she has betrayed him, as their father wishes for Bertha to become mob boss instead of him. Anastasia Utkina Bertha is Anastasia's older sister. They do not talk much. Trivia * "Utkin" means "Duck" in Russian. Bertha's surname, Utkina, is the feminine from of Utkin. * She is Yandere in a sense, as she will call her dad to "take care of" people who have a crush Kokona. * She is the only member of her family that doesn't speak English or Japanese. ** She is, however, the only member of her family that knows German. Category:Females Category:OCs Category:Students Category:THELEGENDGIANTDAD'S OCs Category:Utkin Family Category:Chariot Dude's OCs Category:Bisexual